


Bunny!Nicodemus snippit

by Stariceling



Category: UC
Genre: M/M, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ikku gets Nicodemus into the dreaded bunny ears, someone else takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny!Nicodemus snippit

**Author's Note:**

> The characters here all belong to Betsy-sama and Jena-chan. I’m not claiming to own any of them. *bows* This was part of a larger piece that was scrapped, but I had too much fun writing this bit to just throw it out. Please enjoy the Naim and bunny!Nicodemus cuteness.

Nicodemus tugged sullenly at one of the furry ears. Why did he have to still wear this costume? Hadn’t he suffered enough for one day?

Naim was on the other side of the couch, relaxing against the armrest with his head down. Nicodemus wondered if he was even more exhausted than the rest of them. After all, Naim didn’t usually make a big deal of anything, and he had been forced to react to everything today.

It took Nicodemus a moment to realize that Naim was watching him. He tried to stop fidgeting with his costume as they stared at each other.

Naim seemed to make up his mind. He sat up, eyes still fixed on Nicodemus, reaching out to put hands on either side of Nicodemus’ face. Nicodemus tried not to move, though he could feel his face burning. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to escape or to stick around and find out exactly what Naim had in mind.

When Naim took his hands away he took the band with Nicodemus’ furry ears with him. Nicodemus forced himself to look away, stomping down several inappropriate thoughts.

Naim kept his attention, though Nicodemus didn’t want to admit it. He deliberately turned the band around and put in on his own head.

Nicodemus smiled in spite of everything that had happened. Naim looked even more ridiculous with those ears than he did. It had to be his expression. If Nicodemus didn’t know better he would have sworn Naim was trying to cheer him up.

“Naim,” Nicodemus could feel his face getting hot. Great. “Uh. . .”

“Hm.”

Nicodemus bit his tongue. It wasn’t like Naim cared about conversation. This time he was going to use his head and just shut up instead of trying to stammer out an excuse.

Naim leaned forward, making Nicodemus’ blush even worse. Not fair! Naim was fouling his plan.

“Mm.”

With just that one noise, Naim could make him even more flustered than he could handle. Nicodemus clenched his jaw, trying not to freak out. A second later he let out a squeak of surprised pain and clapped one hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to bite his tongue that hard.

Naim grabbed Nicodemus’ hand and pulled it away from his mouth. 

“What?”

“Ow.” Nicodemus could taste blood. He considered sticking out his tongue out at Naim to show him. Childish, but it would. . .

And. . . what was. . . Naim was. . .

Nicodemus could feel his brain shutting down. Naim was kissing him. Naim. Kissing him. He couldn’t get his brain around that fact.

Naim lay back on the armrest again. Nicodemus followed, resting his hands on either side of Naim’s head. He leaned down, feeling daring enough to kiss Naim again. It was too much input at once. The feeling of Naim kissing him back, Naim’s hands moving down his back, Naim’s tongue. . .

Nicodemus paused for breath. He squeezed his eyes closed, clenching his hands on either side of Naim’s head.

Naim didn’t pause, managing to capture Nicodemus’ mouth again. One of his hands slid lower to rest on Nicodemus’ backside, over the tail Ikku had stubbornly insisted he pin on the back of his pants.

Naim’s hands on his back slowly coaxed him to lay down, his hand on the back of Nicodemus’ head kept him from moving away until he was done. Nicodemus shivered once and let Naim kiss him throughly.

When Nicodemus finally pulled himself away. He was sure Naim was smirking at him. There was no more expression on his face than normal, but it still managed to feel like a smirk. Nicodemus had to look away, but when he turned his head he found Ikku leaning on the back of the couch, watching them.

“Oh,” Ikku waved one hand in a careless gesture, managing to look as if she hadn’t just been caught watching something private, “don’t stop on my account.”

“We weren’t doing anything!!” Nicodemus knew he was blushing again. He scrambled off of Naim. “Nothing at all!”

Naim stood up, drawing Ikku’s attention. He pulled off the ears and gave them back to Nicodemus, who clutched them and stared at the floor, willing himself to quit blushing. How could Naim be so calm?

Naim paused as if he just remembered something. He looked back at Ikku.

“Pervert.”

Nicodemus bit his wounded tongue again. That wasn’t right. Naim had kissed him first, and he hadn’t done anything wrong, and Naim couldn’t just act like that. That, and now his tongue hurt.

Life is pain.


End file.
